


『仗露/Я』关于岸边露伴受到替身攻击变成兔妖的事

by Mayzi



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayzi/pseuds/Mayzi
Summary: 还是东方仗助和岸边露伴的甜蜜恋（开）爱（车）故事
Relationships: 东方仗助/岸边露伴
Kudos: 52





	『仗露/Я』关于岸边露伴受到替身攻击变成兔妖的事

“今天回去的这么早吗仗助？”虹村亿泰看着身边步履匆匆的好友，有些奇怪，这家伙以前从来不会这么着急回家的，“是不是家里有什么事情啊？需要帮忙吗？”

“没事，就是今天想早点回去打游戏啦。”东方仗助笑着道，婉拒了朋友的好意，等他和亿泰在拐角处分开之后，东方仗助却没有回家，而是转到了另一条小道上。

那是通完岸边露伴家的近道。

当他拿出钥匙打开门的一瞬间，一个白色的身影顿时扑到了他的怀里——岸边露伴抬起头露出了他已经通红的眼睛，洁白无瑕的兔耳朵树立在他的脸边，甚至能看见那纤细而又柔软的绒毛。

“露伴老师？”东方仗助连忙将重重扑在他怀里的人抱了起来，岸边露伴软绵绵的伸手抱住了他的脑袋，给了他一个有些黏黏糊糊的吻，然后就开始脱起自己的衣服，“诶诶诶？露伴？！”

东方仗助连忙按住他的手，他的恋人虽然一直都很开放，但是还从来没有这样主动过——自从两天前岸边露伴受到了不知名的替身攻击让他有了兔子耳朵和尾巴之后就一直是这样的状态，不由得让东方仗助有些担心。

现在杜王町的替身使者大大增多，保不准这可能就是敌人趁虚而入的机会，东方仗助这次就是特地来照顾岸边露伴的。

但是……这次的“照顾”很快就可能会变味了啊，东方仗助头疼地看着这个在他身上出奇不安分的家伙。

岸边露伴动了动手，却发现没办法挣脱东方仗助的控制，于是恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，却因为眼角潮红一片而显得软绵绵的没有一点威慑力，反而看起来更像是撒娇一般的娇嗔——东方仗助看的小腹一紧。

“露伴老师…你别这样……”东方仗助闭上眼睛压下自己心底的欲望，然后心下一狠直接将人的转手反剪到他身后然后一把扛在肩膀上，走进了房间。

“你干什么……”岸边露伴被东方仗助毫不怜香惜玉地摔在了床上的动作摔懵了，等到被人抱在怀里安慰的时候才回过神来，顿时委屈的不行，就连兔耳朵都委屈巴巴地垂了下来。

“我错了啦……”这是什么魔鬼替身啊，东方仗助看着面前突然开始闹脾气的情绪化爆棚的恋人有些手足无措——他现在终于知道那时候康一面对由花子的时候是什么感觉了。

东方仗助看着手上被咬出来的印子——他就不该嘲笑康一的。

“……”岸边露伴在东方仗助身上留下了五六个牙印之后才解恨地停了下来，他坐在东方仗助的身上，白皙圆润的臀部微微前后磨蹭着东方仗助的下身，然后用着命令的口气道：“现在，和我做！”

“？！”东方仗助停止了思考。

“听到我说话没有？”岸边露伴看着他半天没有动作，便更加变本加厉地伸手脱下了自己的裤子，将东方仗助的手拉起来摸上了自己的臀瓣。

“这可是你……自找的啊岸边露伴。”东方仗助突然低声地道，岸边露伴还没有来得及看见他阴影下的眼睛就被突然翻转了身子，与此同时，一双大手覆盖上了他的臀瓣，“虽然我不知道你为什么今天这么热情……”

“但是，我已经忍不下去了。”

东方仗助脱光了两人的衣服，然后将身子压了下去，一手揉捏着那饱满而柔软的臀瓣，另一手抓住了岸边露伴的兔耳朵舔弄着。

“唔嗯！”岸边露伴猛然惊叫一声，兔耳朵的敏感地带被东方仗助恶意的照顾着让他忍不住软下了自己的腰肢，但却不甘示弱地扭了扭自己的屁股，用那毛茸茸的一团蹭上了东方仗助已然挺立起来的火热下身，满意地听到后者猛地深吸了口气。

“你这几天是不准备下床了是吧？”东方仗助一把揪住那作乱的小尾巴，却发现身下的人痉挛的一下，似乎发现了什么新大陆的样子，“等等……”

“你这个新长出来的地方……好像挺敏感的诶，是吗露伴老师？”东方仗助虽然是用的疑问句，但却满满的都是肯定的语气，他一手按住了岸边露伴的双手，另一手带着三分力气抓住那个尾巴上下揉捏搓动着，果不其然听到怀里的人发出了带着哭腔的呜咽声。

“不要动尾巴…”岸边露伴没有想到刚才那番的举动居然给自己挖了个大坑——双手被按住无法动弹，尾巴被毫不留情的揉搓，敏感的根部被重重蹂躏的感觉让他的神经中枢中收到了过载的让人发麻的快感。

“真像个妖精啊……露伴老师。你就是我的小兔妖吧，嗯？”东方仗助声音暗哑，的眼神中都带上了暗光，他松开了那根可怜巴巴的已经被揉的皱皱的小尾巴，伸手摸上那红润的后穴，却被那触感惊了一下——黏腻而又湿滑的感觉，他的恋人居然因为刚才的玩弄而情不自禁的流水了。

“唔嗯……”岸边露伴自然也意识到自己下身的反应，有些羞耻地偏过了头，被东方仗助控制住的双手揪住了床单，后穴在他的火热视线中一缩一缩的，然后随着一阵规律的颤动，一些晶莹剔透的缓缓地从那粉嫩的小口中流了出来。

东方仗助感觉自己脑海中有一根绳子断掉了。无论怎么说，这样的场面只要还是个男人就忍不住……更何况他东方仗助从来不是柳下惠。

在东方仗助反应过来的时候他已经按着身下人的腰将自己狠狠的抵了进去，岸边露伴颤抖着感受下身越来越深的侵犯，在听到了隐约的水声之后羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

岸边露伴搞的双腿发软，甚至连那双头顶上的兔耳朵都在发着抖。东方仗助缓慢的往里挺入，看到岸边露伴的穴口的嫩肉都已经被他撑的快要透明但还要努力地承受他，不由得放轻了些许力道。

“唔嗯……停了干什么……干我啊……”却没想到身下人非但不感谢他的体贴，反而转过头来瞪了他一眼。岸边露伴不满地看着突然停下动作的东方仗助，他现在非常难受，从来没有这么渴望被进入……

“唔嗯！哈啊……对……用力——嗯！好，好舒服……”随着东方仗助依言开始大力的顶弄，暗绿感觉到身后的敏感之处不断地被刺激，最后累计成一种恐怖的快意冲向了他的大脑，让他神智都有些模糊。

东方仗助在这个时候感觉到了不对劲——岸边露伴的状态太不对劲了，现在他撞击所用的力道和方向放在以前应该已经能让人受不住地开始抓挠床单了，可今天非但没有………

反而，还一副欲求不满的样子。真是让人火大啊。

东方仗助抓住岸边露伴的双腿将人翻了过来，连接之处一百八十度的转弯让两人都忍不住舒爽的呻吟出声，东方仗助将他的双腿挂在自己的肩膀上，在他的腰上垫了一个枕头，用自己最喜欢的方式开始了大开大合的顶弄。

“啊哈！好深……”岸边露伴眼前一片发白，他低头看向两人的交合处，却发现东方仗助的那物甚至在他的小腹上都顶出了形状，次次擦过前列腺的快感让岸边露伴忍不住地抓住了肩膀，终于感觉到了一些害怕。

这下子……好像玩脱了啊。岸边露伴混沌的脑子里突然想起时间快要到了……一阵惊慌，岸边露伴连忙往床头退去，但东方仗助却并没有想让他逃跑成功。

“仗助……别……好大……不行了……”不属于他的兔子和尾巴渐渐地退去，岸边露伴自己的耳朵开始慢慢恢复，这时候他才反应过来自己体内的快感到底有多么的刺激，随着下一个有力的深顶，他终于忍不住哭了出来。

“这是怎么回事？”东方仗助看着完全恢复成人身哭着呜咽的岸边露伴，心下有些疑惑，但却并没有停下动作——开玩笑，刚才可是这个家伙开始挑起的火啊，不管怎么样都没有放过的理由！

包裹着他下体的地方紧致而又湿滑，岸边露伴努力绷紧的身子只会让他感觉到更加的舒爽，敏感的龟头被层层叠叠穴肉所包围摩擦的感觉让东方仗助根本无法忍住自己的欲望。

“不是……你，你慢点……听我…说……”岸边露伴完全受不住了，擦过前列腺的一点点快感都能在他的脑海中无限的放大，他绷紧了双腿几乎夹住了东方仗助的头，前方的玉茎有规律的一阵收缩之后，岸边露伴眼前一片白光闪过……他被东方仗助操射了。

东方仗助并没有放过高潮而浑身上下敏感至极的岸边露伴，反而更加变本加厉地玩弄着那敏感的腺体，让迷迷糊糊的人哭着揪住了他的肩膀开始求饶的时候才放过了他，用力地顶到最深处，将自己的精液填满的岸边露伴。

“这是怎么回事？”绕是东方仗助再怎么粗心大意也能知道这件事情不对劲，他保持着还埋在岸边露伴最深处的姿势将自己的上半身压了下去，问道，“说。”

“……那个替身使者……”岸边露伴的双腿都在颤抖，已经无力疲软的身躯软软的被东方仗助所掌握，他原本不想说话，却被东方仗助一个小小的磨蹭给弄的一阵难过，不由得羞耻地开口，“我认识……”

“是你们隔壁隔壁班的顺子……”

沉默两秒。

“技能是让人变成有着动物特征的……兽人……”

“这就是说，今天这一出是你故意的了？”东方仗助看着他的眼睛，眼底的火热神情让岸边露伴忍不住抖了抖，“故意变成这么可爱的兔子诱惑我？嗯？你是不是以为我是性无能啊？啊？”

“你，你该不会是，还——还要来吧！啊！别！唔嗯……太深了……不要了，东方仗助！”

刚刚发泄没多久，还深埋在岸边露伴身体里的肉棒已经完全挺立了起来，甚至比之前还大了一圈。

“我一定要……把你做到晕过去为止啊。”东方仗助一边大力的进入着岸边露伴一边在他的耳边色气地道。

“东方——仗助！你个混蛋——唔啊！好大…太大了……好难过……你不要这样……轻一点啊你个混蛋！不要突然——嗯啊~”

这一晚，岸边露伴完全败北，无力再战。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的轻不要吝啬地去LOFTER为我点赞吧~  
> LOFTER指路：Mayzi


End file.
